Failure
by Eikyuu no Utsukushi
Summary: Ichimatsu Matsuno, ou le frère qui n'aurait pas dû exister, celui qui était de trop. Une erreur. Toujours dans son coin, personne n'osait l'approcher. A quoi bon, puisqu'il aimait être seul. Du moins, c'est ce que les autres pensaient. Mais pour Ichimatsu, la solitude était une véritable gangrène.


Salut la compagnie ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième one shot inspiré par une série de fanarts !

Comme pour le premier, il a été relu et corrigé par sayuri-geisha que je remercie fortement !

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! ^^

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Failure

Toute sa vie n'était qu'un échec. Oh oui, un misérable échec. Il se sentait comme un raté, une espèce d'anomalie au milieu de ses frères. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup mieux que lui. Mais eux pourraient plutôt bien s'en sortir plus tard. Lui n'était voué qu'à sa pathétique existence qui ne se résumait qu'à son chat. Seul être lui apportant un tant soit peu de bonheur. Pourquoi il ne se faisait pas des amis dans ce cas ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Impensable même !

Non, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour vivre en société. Son grand-frère Osomatsu lui avait dit de toute façon : avec un caractère pareil, il ne pourrait jamais s'adapter à la société, il ne pourrait jamais trouver de travail ! Mais alors, il suffirait juste qu'il change, non ? Il aimerait que ce soit aussi simple. Evidemment qu'il voudrait changer ! Seulement, quand on a passé autant de temps à se traiter de déchet, comment était-ce possible ? Et puis avec un nom pareil c'était de toute façon peine perdue.

A chaque fois qu'il écrivait son prénom il voyait un moins. Pour lui rappeler qu'il était de trop ici. C'est le Matsu qu'il fallait en moins. Le boulet dont ses frères devaient se débarrasser pour avancer. Après tout, il ne faisait que les tirer vers le bas. En y réfléchissant, il avait toujours été le plus sombre d'entre eux. Avec ses habits violets... Ah... Il était vraiment tout le contraire de Jyushi ! Lui s'habillait en jaune, adorait se faire remarquer et remonter le moral des autres. Il passait son temps à crier joyeusement et ça réchauffait le cœur des gens qui le croisaient. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit tous les deux. Oui, Jyushimatsu était comme un rayon de soleil. Il respirait la joie de vivre... Ichimatsu, lui... Eh bien il respirait. Tout court. Et c'était déjà pas mal. Honnêtement il avait l'impression de passer complètement à côté de sa vie. Il se contentait simplement d'exister.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il se voyait comme un moins que rien qui ferait mieux de ne pas exister, une erreur. Pourquoi était-il si différent de ses frères, hein ? Il aurait tellement aimé être un peu plus normal. Pour tout avouer, il était jaloux. Totalement jaloux, même ! Il enviait toutes ces personnes capables de trouver le bonheur. Ces personnes qui n'avaient besoin de rien pour être heureuses. Lui non plus n'avait rien. Même pas une quelconque estime de lui-même.

Comment comptait-il s'en sortir dans la vie sérieusement ? Aucune idée. Vu comme les choses étaient parti, il se ferait probablement abandonné et deviendrait un criminel. Ou alors il mourrait en quelques jours au fond d'une ruelle sombre, entouré de chats. N'empêche, quelle belle vie ça avait un chat ! S'il devait se réincarner un jour, il choisirait définitivement un chat. Pas que son mode de vie soit si différent en fait.

Mais il aimerait pouvoir arrêter de penser à sa pitoyable vie. Même une journée lui suffirait ! Il demandait juste un peu de répit, quelques heures d'évasion loin de son quotidien de merde. Loin de sa descente aux Enfers permanente. N'importe quel endroit lui conviendrait ! Il avait juste besoin d'être dans un monde où il serait une meilleure personne, où il ne serait pas sans cesse oppressé par ce sentiment de n'être qu'un échec. D'être le type que tout le monde fixe bizarrement et dont tout le monde craint.

Personne n'osait s'approcher de peur de dire ou faire quelque chose de travers et de s'attirer ses foudres. Mais est-ce qu'ils pensaient seulement à lui ?! Ils le laissaient seul tout le temps, pensant que c'était le mieux pour tous. Mais en réalité, cette constante solitude était en train de le bouffer à petit feu. La seule chose qu'il l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou était l'amour qu'il recevait de son animal. Personne d'autre ne voulait lui en donner. A quel point était-il misérable pour mériter ça, bordel !

S'il en avait encore la force, il se serait sûrement mis à pleurer en repensant à tout ça. Mais même les larmes de son corps l'avaient abandonné. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que ça durait. C'était comme s'il était devenu insensible. Du coup tout le monde pensait qu'il s'en fichait, qu'il aimait être seul. Alors qu'en réalité il était simplement trop détruit par tant d'ignorance. Dans ces moments-là, il enviait tout particulièrement Todomatsu. Le petit dernier de la fratrie était toujours entouré lui ! Personne ne l'ignorait, tout le monde le trouvait trop mignon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé être à sa place… Recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus d'attention… Après il se plaignait mais il y avait bien une personne qui lui prêtait de l'attention. Son grand-frère Karamatsu était tout le temps attentionné envers lui. Et que faisait-il pour le remercier ? Rien. Il se contentait de l'insulter, de lui demander de le laisser tranquille. Finalement, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour sa solitude. Quelle idée de se montrer si ingrat envers le seul qui acceptait de s'occuper de vous ! Pourtant, il revenait à chaque fois. Ichimatsu lui en était reconnaissant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. L'affection que lui portait son frère lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur.

Oui, Ichimatsu détestait vraiment être seul, car dans ces moments-là, il pensait. Et quand il pensait, il réalisait à quel point il faisait pitié. Malgré tout, il tentait de masquer sa peine à son entourage, pour ne pas paraître encore plus pitoyable.

Et pour cacher sa tristesse, il revêtait ce masque froid et méchant et ainsi il était délaissé par les autres qui le trouvaient _trop_ méchant. C'était un véritable cercle vicieux : plus il était seul, plus il se sentait pathétique. Plus il se sentait pathétique, plus il était triste. Et plus il était triste, plus il essayait de masquer sa tristesse derrière de la méchanceté. Et plus il était méchant, plus il était _seul_. Des fois il lui arrivait de se demander pourquoi il était seul à la base. Puis il se souvenait que c'était lui le problème; sa personnalité un peu froide avait toujours effrayé son entourage.

Maintenant il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se murer dans le silence vis-à-vis de ses frères tout en espérant secrètement que l'un d'eux vienne le délivrer de sa solitude si pesante. Il pourrait alors se considérer comme autre chose qu'un échec.


End file.
